pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kungkiwi's Farfetch'd!
Plot Ash and Pug are talking to a citizen. Pikachu is chasing a Fletchling. Citizen: Uh, yea to get to the first gym you gotta go through- *Sips smoothie* -throught that forest ovah there. *Points to a forest* Pug: Thanks! Citizen: Nao problem. *Walks away* Ash: So we have to go through a forest... Maybe we'll catch some Pokemon! Pug: Yea! Pikachu: Pika! Fletchling: Fletch! Ash, Pug, Pikachu and the Fletchling run toward the forest. Pug notices the Fletchling and stops running. He holds out his Pokedex. Pug's Dex: Fletchling, the Japanese Robin Pokemon. Pug: Ash, there's a Fletchling following us around... Ash: You should catch it! Pug: Really? Ok, go Hovergulp! Hovergulp: Gulp-hu! Pug: Use Razor Leaf! Hovergulp shoots hundreds of sharp leaves at Fletchling. She does nothing to defend herself. Ash: It looks like she wants to be caught. Pug throws a Pokeball at her. She is sucked in and after a few seconds, the Pokeball clicks. Pug: Alright, I caught a Fletchling! Hovergulp: Hover! Pug picks up the ball and releases Fletchling. Fletchling: Fletch! Pug: Return, Hovergulp! *Hovergulp is sucked into his ball* ''You can play with Pikachu, Fletchling. '''Fletchling': Ling! Pikachu: Pika! The Pokemon run into the forest. Ash: Pikachu! Pug: Fletching!! Guys come back!! Ash: Sigh, let's go get them. Switch to the Pokemon walking through the forest. Fletching: Fletch! (This way, Pikachu!) Pikachu: Pika! (Okay) They run in the direction that Fletchling pointed to. They hear rustling. Pikachu: Pika? (What?) Fletchling: Ling! (Hide!) Pikachu and Fletchling hide in the woods just before a massive bird walks out of the forest. Pikachu, Fletchling: :O '-COMMERCIAL BREAK-' Pikachu, Fletchling: :O Switch to Ash and Pug, in the forest looking for Pikachu and Fletchling. Ash: Pikachu?! Pug: Fletchling!! Ash: Guys where are y- ???: KIIWIIIII'D Pug: Oh great. They run in the direction of the noise. Switch to Pikachu and Fletchling. Bird: KIWI The bird smashes it's fists onto the bush, revealing the Pokemon. Pikachu: Pikaa.... Bird: KUUUUUUUUUUUNNNGGG Ash and Pug burst out of the bushes. Ash: Stop! Bird: Kiwi?! Pug gets out his Pokedex and scans the bird. Pokedex: Kungkiwi'd, the Fighting Duck Pokemon. Kungkiwi'd is the evolved form of Farfetch'd. Ash: Whoa! I've seen Farfetch'd before, I didn't know they could evolve! Pug puts away his Pokedex. Pug: Well it seems they can. Kungkiwi'd: KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG ..... Moments later, tons of Farfetch'd jump out of the trees, bushes, thin air, etc. Ash, Pikachu, Pug, Fletchling: AAAHHHHHHHHHH Kungkiwi'd: KUNG, *points at them* KIIWIIIIIIII Farfetch'ds: FAAAAAAARRRRRRRR Ash: PIKACHU! Use Thunderbolt!! Pikachu: Pika! Pikachu uses Thunderbolt on Kungkiwi'd, bringing him down to 1/2. Kungkiwi'd: KUNG, Farfetch'ds: FAR Pug: Is it just me, or did they take damage from Pikachu as well? Ash: It's not just you! Pug: Return Fletchling, go Quagsire! Quagsire: Quuuag! Pug: Quagsire, use Mud Shot! Ash: And Pikachu use Thunderbolt! Quagsire: Quuuuaaaaaggggg, Pikachu: Piiiiiiikkaa Quagsire: SIRE!!!!!!, Pikachu: CHUUUUU!!! The attacks hit, making all the bird Pokemon faint. Ash: Yeah!! We did it! Pug: Woot. :3 '-END-' Author's Note OMG I finished it! Category:Episodes Category:Fanon